Let Me Take Care of You
by the journey within me
Summary: The war is over, but not the war that is waging within Hermione Granger... Will she be able to allow the person that wants to take care of her. HG/GW HP/DM RW/LL
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within this story!!!

Chapter One: Smack!!

Hermione Granger slowly walked towards the small cafe` that was located in the town where she grew up. She wasn't very excited to get there, even though her friend Harry Potter would surely be there by now. She had asked him to come over so they could talk, the topic of the conversation she knew would shock him. It had been a week since Harry had taken down Voldemort and it had been a week since he realized that he had never loved Ginny Weasley. She had been furious when she had found out that Harry had broken Ginny's heart. She smiled to herself, now realizing what exactly that particular emotional outbreak meant and she was brought back to when she had gone to comfort the younger girl after Harry had told her about breaking the news to Ginny.

FLASHBACK

SMACK!!

Harry took a step back from the force of the blow, "How dare you do that to her, after she waited for you all that time.." Hermione spoke quietly but with a venom that not only astonished Harry, but herself as well.

Harry took a step towards her, reaching out his hand in a soothing gesture, "Hermione..." he didn't get the rest out because, Hermione was already shaking her head pulling back from him.

"No Harry I don't want to hear it, what ever you have to say I don't care!" With that Hermione turned and stomped away, leaving a very bewildered Harry who could only mutter... "but she didn't care.."

Hermione fled to the common room, flying up the stairs as soon as she reached it. She checked in the 6th years dorm to find Ginny's bed empty. Without thinking she ran down the stairs and back out into the hall. She checked the library, no such luck. The owlery was just as empty as the library. She checked the dungeons to find them equally deserted. Hermione almost gave up, then she remembered she hadn't checked the astronomy tower. As she approached she felt nervous all the sudden without any idea why. Before she pushed open the door, she stopped to catch her breath. Pushing it open, she was so shocked by the sight in front of her she momentarily forgot to breath, there she was basking in the moonlight looking out at the night sky with a small smile on her calm face. Hermione stood there for a moment before she realized she was staring, she averted her eyes blushing slightly. She let her eyes fall back on the redhead, as she spoke her name...

"Gin" She hadn't said it very loud so she went to say it again louder, when Ginny turned to face her looking at her with a glint that Hermione could never recall seeing before. It was gone replaced by a smile so genuine it took Hermione back.

"Hey Mione" She said as she watched Hermione turn and shut the door. As Hermione turned back she began speaking again "Can you believe we made it? When you left a year ago I was so scared that I would never see you again, never see any of you again, and here we are... and its over"

"Its mostly over" Hermione replied, when Ginny looked at her questioningly she continued, "there are still those death eaters that escaped, they will need to be hunted down and punished for their crimes."

Hermione's tone told Ginny there was no room for argument on the matter, so she simply nodded her head and turned back to the sky for a minute, then turned back to Hermione "Mione your different aren't you, changed in a way that I can't quiet place yet."

Hermione looked her in the eyes for a moment, then let her eyes wonder to the sky "please don't try to place it Gin." She said quietly, then turned back to Ginny. "I actually came her to talk about you.... I just finished talking to Harry he told me what he did, I wanted to see if you were all right. I know how much you love him and I thought you could use a friend."

Ginny let out a laugh, which surprised Hermione, "You want to know the truth I'm just really re-leaved that he finally figured out he doesn't love me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if he still insisted that he was."

Hermione's mouth hung open for a second before she closed it and tried again, "But I thought you were in love with him"

"Harry God no, when he kissed me I was so surprised, I couldn't understand why he did it and then I thought 'it's because he wants something to fight for'. I knew that for the good of him and well for everyone else for that matter, that I would have to be that something, so that's what I did."

Hermione stood there and realized she was staring again, but she couldn't believe how this woman in front of her could be so amazing. Shaking her head with a smile on her face she opened her mouth to say something when her facial features fell "O.. Oh no!"

"What's wrong" Ginny took a partial step forward looking concerned.

"I slapped him, I slapped him cause I thought he hurt you." Hermione responded, "he's never going to be able to forgive me."

Ginny smiled at this, chuckling to herself "I'm sure he'll get over it Mione.." Ginny taking a step toward Hermione trying to catch her eye. "I can't believe you did that for me though, thank you." Ginny played with her fingertips nervously.

Hermione's head popped up, finally looking her in the eye. "I would do anything for you Gin." She blushed after saying this, without understanding why.

"I know" Ginny replied, looking as if she was deciding something, then all the sudden her face lit up into a sly smile. Hermione stepped back stunned by the intensity dripping off of Ginny, she felt her back press against the door and all the sudden Ginny was stepping purposely towards Hermione. Only stopping when her body was almost touching Hermione's. Hermione's breath seemed to ketch in her throat, "You would do anything to protect me, wouldn't you Hermione" She whispered and Hermione only gave her a small nod as her eye's widened. "You would do anything to take care of me, wouldn't you Hermione" Hermione could feel the electricity that was radiating between the two of them, as Ginny brought her hands up Hermione's arms without touching them. Hermione gulped in air as she nodded slightly again, making Ginny's face light up into a smile that Hermione had never seen grace those lips before. Hermione found all she could do was stare at those rosy red lips, as they came even closer to her. Finally, unable to focus on them her eyes traveled back to Ginny's, which where alive with mischief .

"Well then, I think for once I should take care of you," and before Hermione could ask her what she was talking about those rosy red lips where on her own. Those hands that had yet to touch her, where cupping her face and the body that had stopped right before her was now completely flushed against her pressing into the door she had closed earlier. Hermione's world exploded, without her knowledge her hands had grabbed the hips that were grinding into her trying to bring that heavenly creature that much closer to her. They only broke away because neither of them could breath and as they heaved against each other. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Ginny's lips pressing against hers for a moment.

"For God's sake Mione, stop thinking for once in your life," Before crushing her lips back to where they had always truly wanted to be. Surprising both of them she not only complied to this request but quickly took control of the situation, flipping them both around so it was Ginny that was pushed against the door. Slowly she slid them both to the cold stone floor, but neither of them noticed or cared. For the first time in her life Hermione Granger shut off her brain and made sweet passionate love to Ginny Weasely.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione left Hogwarts the next day, only leaving a note for Ginny, explaining that she was going to get her parents in Australia, that she needed time to think of what happened and to place her feelings. Which lead her to this day and the conversation that she was about to have with one Harry Potter. She not only wanted to make sure that Harry no longer shared any feelings for the younger girl, but to talk to someone that she trusted about this shocking new development. She hadn't realized that she was now in front of the place that she was meeting him or the fact run physically into someone from her past.

"Watch it Granger," Came an angry voice, as she smashed into the unexpected someone.

"Sorry, Jen didn't see you there." Was all Hermione replied. Not at all happy, because she really didn't want to have to deal with Jen Trenton too this afternoon, she already had too much on her mind.

"Still off in la-la land are we with your imaginary friends." The girl laughed. "I guess you still don't have any real ones to spend your time with." By then a few familiar faces started accumulating behind Jen, her posse of neanderthals. Hermione just rolled her eyes and gave Jen her most venomous glare, which took the girl back. The girl was about to say something to regain her composure when there was a voice coming from the right.

"Hermione" They all turned, Hermione already knowing who was there, "is everything alright here." Harry asked to the group of people, then he looked at Hermione who gave him a grateful smile, who had not wanted to have to hex the people in front of her into oblivion.

"What is this, Hermione, do you finally have a boyfriend?" Jen asked snottily, to which Hermione replied..

"No he's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend." Taking a few steps toward Harry. "Thank you for coming on such short notice Harry, I realize out last encounter didn't end very pleasantly..." Hermione looked as if she was going to continue but decided against it and instead looked to the ground.

"O... You mean when you slapped me" Harry said back, Hermione's head shot up looking very apologetic, when she saw the smirk on Harry's face. "We've been friends to long and have been through to much together to let a simple miss understanding get in the way of it... Though I have to say I wasn't expecting that reaction when I told you that." Hermione's mouth opened and Harry put his hand up. "No don't apologize, I know you. Your a damn lioness when it comes to protecting the people you care about and you thought I hurt someone you cared about..."

"Ya but you didn't, so please just let me say I'm sorry... I, I over reacted." Hermione said fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"So I take it you talked to her." Harry said smiling letting the subject of the apology drop.

Hermione just nodded, and swallowed not liking how fast the conversation was going in the direction of what happened after she talked to her.

"Is that why you asked me to come here today, to apologize..." Harry voiced.

"That... That and a few other things," Hermione stumbled out.

Harry got the hint that Hermione wasn't exactly ready to open up so he started, "well I'm glad you did ask me cause I needed to talk to you about something too.." Harry stopped talking, his eyes sweeping to the people around him. Who had yet to stop watching the conversation that was taking place between Hermione and himself.

"Oh ya, what could the Great Harry Potter need from me, besides help on your homework." Hermione softly chided him, smiling over at him. He returned the smile, then began to look uncomfortable shuffling his feet.

"We'll get to that, but first I think I asked you a question." He stalled.

"And I answered you question I believe." She replied, trying to stall to.

"Yes you did, but to vaguely for me to actually consider an answer," He knew what she was trying to do and wasn't going to by it. "Honestly Hermione you usually are so much better at things like that." He smiled trying to lighten the mood and help her get through what she was about to say.

"I think.... I mean... After I... She was like..." All Hermione could do was blush.

"O come on Hermione spit it out, if you can't tell me who can you tell..." Harry prompted.

Hermione opened her mouth fully intending to disclose everything to him but out of no where an angry voice screeched...

"YOUR FUCKING MY SISTER!!!"

The blood drained from Hermione's face, she knew whose voice that was....

***

Thanks for reading... Please review and tell me what you think....


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter

thank you to silentearscream for my review, here's to hoping to hear from you again.

Chapter 2: Damaged

"YOUR FUCKING MY SISTER!!!"

The blood drained from Hermione's face, she knew whose voice that was....

Harry and Hermione turned towards the voice, where Ron stood breathing deeply his face all sorts of different shades of red. He was glaring at them, however Hermione knew that glare was directed at her. Jen and her gang just looked back and forth between the three of them wondering what the hell was going on.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKED MY SISTER!!" Ron yelled again. Hermione was about to open her mouth and explain when Harry stepped towards Ron, putting his hands in a defensive position.

"Ron I told you, I broke up with Ginny. I never even touched her like that honest..." Harry said calmingly.

"I'm not talking to you Harry..." Ron briefly looked at Harry then his gaze landed back on Hermione stepping closer to her.

"If your not talking to me then who are you talking too?" Harry asked now clearly confused.

Ron took another few steps and now was on top of the group.

"I'm talking to her," replied icily pointing to Hermione. "How could you do that?" He asked in a shaky but quieter tone.

The group around them gasped. Hermione looked like a fish out of water as she gazed back at Ron. Harry just stood there looking back and forth in between the two as if he couldn't process what he heard. Then all the sudden Harry started laughing. It was every one else turn to stare at him in confusion.

He turned to Hermione, "Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" He flashed her a smile and then chuckled to himself shaking his head.

Ron looked as if he was about to explode. He took the few remaining steps towards Harry grabbed him by the collar, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" He roared. Then there was silence, Harry's face lost its amused look and took on one of a deadly serious calm.

"Let go of me." Harry's voice wasn't very loud but with the command that it held, Ron let go of his shirt immediately. Harry's glare held, Hermione quickly put her hand on his shoulder drawing his attention to her. She told him with her eye's that it wasn't worth getting mad over.

She looked towards Ron and then back, "He has a right to be angry Harry." She said softly to him.

"That's right I have every right... Wait what?" He looked at Hermione not quit believing that she had given up that one so easily.

"I said you have every right to be angry Ron," Hermione said taking a step towards him, "I should have told you. The thing is.. I just wasn't sure what to tell you." Hermione was now talking quietly," What was I supposed to do walk up to you and say 'oh hey Ron, by the by, I shagged your sister hope you don't mind.'" She finished the last part slightly sarcastically and with a wave of her hand.

Ron sputtered for a moment, "Are you serious?" he finally got out.

"Yes Ron I'm completely serious, I was hoping to have something a little more substantial and a lot less... well _barbaric_ for lack of a better word, to tell you." Hermione said slightly annoyed.

"Sub..substantial?" Ron stuttered looking a little red in the face.

Hermione sighed, "Ron..." She was unsure of how to go about this next part. Harry seeing this stepped in, voicing something he had been questioning though out the conversation.

"Ron?" Ron quickly looked at Harry but his focus quickly darted back to Hermione. Harry talking this as a sign that Ron was at least slightly paying attention, quickly looked at Hermione to find her gazing looking confusedly back at him. He gave her a small smile before, turning his attention back to Ron. "Exactly how did you find out about the two of them, Hermione and Ginny I mean of course." Harry crossed his arms expectantly, while Ron's head flew to Harry his full attention back on him and Hermione's flew to Ron her mind now very, very curious.

Ron looked like a deer caught in some headlights. He looked in between the two opened his mouth then closed it.

"That's a very good question Harry" Hermione spoke up and Ron's head snapped back to her, remembering the previous conversation.

"Don't change the subject... What do you mean substantial?"

"I mean I didn't want to come up to you and go 'Gee Ron I'm _fucking_ your sister,' I wanted to be like 'Gee Ron I'm with your sister and she's my everything.'" Hermione replied more then a little annoyed now. "Now answer Harry's damn question!" If she had to answer things before she was ready then so would he. "NOW!" He was taking to long.

"I was at Luna's when she came screaming and pounding at her door. Ranting and raving how she had finally done it, finally showed 'her' how she felt." Ron finally started. "You can imagine my confusion I had no idea what the hell she was rambling on about.. Then she was all like 'gone for a week and nothing' then some other shit... o ya and then she goes on 'I sleep with her and she's like I'm off to Australia see you later babe, It's so...' She didn't have a chance to finish cause I ripped open the door screamed 'Hermione' and by the look on her face I was right. And that's when I came here." He finished gruffly. "How could you do that, Hermione?"

"Ron you have to understand" Hermione began, only to be interrupted

"I h_ave_ to understand" he asked angrily.

Hermione was loosing patients, "Yes Ronald, you have to understand. I didn't go there that night to 'hook up' with your sister. I thought she was seriously hurting, Harry had just broken up with her." Ron scuffed at that. "Yes Ron I'm aware of how bad that sounds, but when I got there she didn't look sad she looked relived... sorry Harry.." She said throwing him and apologetic look. Turning back to Ron she continued "We were just talking and then..." She left the rest unsaid.

"That's my point, how do you go from friends and talking to that?" Ron pointed out.

"I don't know!" Hermione said clearly very frustrated. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. I was unaware of my feelings before and I was even more unaware that she could possibly harbor any such kind of feelings for me."

"That still doesn't explain how, Hermione," Ron prompted.

"Jesus Ron how much into detail to do you want me to go.." Hermione took a deep breath, "one moment I was telling her that I slapped Harry for breaking up with her the next she was coming at me with 'o you would do anything for me' or 'o let me take care of you'.... and then 'don't think' I mean come on I'm just as confused as you are at this point. The rest, well, I can tell you the rest but I don't think you want to hear it."

Ron and Hermione just stood there staring each other down. When Harry once again asked a question.

"What were you doing at Luna's Ron?"

Ron's quickly looked back at Harry, turning red and clearly very uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had gone.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Hermione screeched. "Your yelling at me, while your doing fucking Looney Lovegood."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!" Ron was now red for a completely different reason then before. "Besides its not the same."

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Hermione was now yelling.

"No its not because Ginny is my little sister and best friends aren't supposed to do that to their friends little sister."

"OH.. SO IT'S OK FOR HARRY TO BUT NOT ME!!"

"Harry wasn't fucking her! And besides.."

"Besides _WHAT_?" Hermione interrupted.

"You know what Hermione," He said looking her in the eyes. "Your damaged."

Hermione took a half step back and said barely above a whisper "And Harry's not."

"Yes Harry's damaged, but not like you... Since you, you know got back, I've seen it Hermione..."

"You've seen what?" Hermione was now distraught.

"Your angry, bitter, righteously so... You won't see me argue that, but does Ginny have any idea who you are? What you've become? Does she know what your capable of?" Hermione's jaw tightened, her full fury was just barely contained.

"ENOUGH!" Harry jumped in, stepping in between the two, looking directly at Ron.

"No Harry, it's not enough," Came Hermione's voice behind Harry, walking to his side so she could look at Ron and began to speak to him again. "Were where you Ron, when I was being damaged?"

Ron looked down at his shoes, embarrassed. "That's right you left us, to deal with it by ourselves It wasn't even a week after you left that I was taken. When you heard that they had me did you even care or were you to busy wrapped up in Luna's arms to notice your best friend was as good as dead?"

"You know it wasn't like that Hermione," Ron looked up shame faced. "She was the one to convinced me to come back."

"Ya to late the _'damage'_ was already done." Hermione replied icily.

"Would it have mattered if I was there? What would I have done, except maybe die?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't suppose it would have." Hermione looked defeated. "But for the first time since you guys found I felt something besides that anger and bitterness you where talking about before. I felt like me again"

Tears started to run down her face, Ron and Harry both went to her side.

"I don't know what to do, guys." She really let loose then. "She has no idea, what she's gotten herself into. No idea who I am."

"I know exactly who you are Hermione." For the second time today Hermione completely froze, knowing exactly who that voice belonged too.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Sorry to everyone who's been following this story it took me forever to start writing it again... call it really bad writers block were you know what you want to write but just can't seem to write it..**

Chapter 3: Forever

"I don't know what to do, guys." She really let loose then. "She has no idea, what she's gotten herself into. No idea who I am."

"I know exactly who you are Hermione." For the second time today Hermione completely froze, knowing exactly who that voice belonged too.

Everyone who was listening turned, including the trio, to the voice and there stood a beautiful red head who was currently the topic of the discussion, Ginny Weaselly.

Hermione breath caught in her throat, she had forgotten how beautiful the girl looked in the week since she had last seen her. The younger girl held her gaze and she had a feeling that even if she had wanted to she would not be able to look away, the connection between them was that unwavering and powerful. She stepped closer to Hermione and gave her a half smile that was timid and made every nerve ending in her go off and her tears to dry.

"Hermione.." She breathed more then said taking another step forward reaching the outer group of onlookers who parted and were still listened with the utmost attention. Ron stepped in between Ginny and Hermione.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" He asked in a barely contained voice. Ginny who had been able to keep eye connection with Hermione didn't even look his way and continued closer to the inner group. In response Ron stepped closer to Ginny.

"GINNY?" He yelled agitated that he had to ask more then once. She finally pulled her eyes away from Hermione's, which allowed said girl to suck in a hurried breath, looked at her brother for a moment then turned back to Hermione to pierce her gaze.

"Two reason actually, one to make sure you didn't do anything rash, which by the looks of it is already too late," she gave him a glance which surprisingly held a lot of annoyance in it for just a glance, "big surprise." She said the last part more to herself then anyone else. "And two, well, for the same reason you are really, to find out what the hell is going on." She said it so nonchalantly, Hermione thought she could be talking about an assignment she didn't quit understand. She turned her eyes back on Hermione's, giving a coy smile. "Any ideas what is Hermione?" Hermione couldn't even breath properly much less give an answer to a question she hadn't figured out yet, she just stood there eyes locked and with lungs that were about to explode.

"Mione?" Ginny asked nervously not sure anymore that she was what Hermione wanted, but she wasn't going to give up, not until her heart was completely broken. She took another step closer, but all the sudden a hand grabbed onto her arm..

"Ginny, leave..now" He commanded.

"Let go of me Ron!" She tugged her arm back, but he didn't let go he just held tighter. Then everything started happened in a blur.

Hermione was right behind Ron, left hand on his soldier as her right went for her wand. As she clasped her hand around the handle Harry came up behind her and right before she pulled it out and hexed Ron very painfully his hand clasped her wrist. He whispered in her ear, "calm."

Hermione now was very close to losing control "Let her go" She hissed at him, a deadly venom dripped off of every syllable. Ron's head shot towards Hermione, the fear evident in his eyes, however, he had not let go of Ginny. "Now," Hermione's voice was but a whisper, but there was a promise of great pain and suffering she could and would bestow if he did not let go immediately.

Ron must have gotten the picture cause he let go as if Ginny had shocked him and took a half step back and as he did Hermione's left hand slipped from his soldier. She took her right shakily of her wand, but her did not relax it the slightest. She shrugged off Harry's hand and followed Ron's half a step back which caused him to take a few steps back. Hermione continued to follow him until she had placed her self squarely in between him and Ginny.

"If you ever..." Hermione's voice faltered but there was no mistaking the raw power and menace that it held, "ever _**Touch**_ her again I'll..." Her sentence was cut short as when she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. Hermione's head turned, followed the arm that had attached itself to her and locked eyes with the youngest Weaselly again. Her breath hitched and Ginny gasped, instantly all the tension in her body disappeared. She was transfixed.

Harry and Ron looked back and forth between the two girls. Ron's mouth opened to say something, Harry saw and stepped forward. "Ron, I think you need to leave now." Hermione's head shot towards Harry who was now on the other side of her looking at Ron, but she could see him glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. Ron looked about to argue when Harry cut him off again, "It's not up for discussion, now leave." His anger rising up, this time it was Hermione's turn to put a calming hand on his shoulder stepping in.

"We'll finish discussing this when every one has calmed down and thought about what has happened." Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione, they gazed back unwavering and their eyes left no question that there wishes would be followed without question. He took one last look at Ginny who's eyes hadn't left Hermione's face and he sighed.

"Fine" and with that he turned and walked through the sea of people that still looked on completely enthralled but confused faces. Hermione's hand slipped from its place on Harry's shoulder and she realized that Ginny's still rested on hers. Her breath stopped again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and the tingling feeling she felt that night came back full force almost making her knees give out. She stepped away from the touch so she could think straight. She turned to see the disappointment and hurt flood into Ginny's eyes. She felt herself needing to reach out and bring the girl before her into her arms and tell her she would never let go again, but there was still the part of her that knew she couldn't. For the girl in front of her had no idea what she was asking for getting in a relationship with someone like her, what it would mean for them to be together.

Harry looked at Hermione and knew what she was about to do and he knew he had to stop her before she made a terrible mistake. "Ginny, I think it would be best if you left also... Hermione and I need to speak before anything else is said between the two of you." Ginny looked at Harry briefly then turned back to Hermione expecting her to say something, anything really it didn't matter to Ginny what as long as she heard the sweet melody that was Hermione's voice. When she couldn't catch Hermione's eye and Hermione didn't say anything a tear came from her eye and slid down her face.

"Ginny?" Harry have asked, half stated. Ginny held up her hand to him.

"I'm leaving" She stated the hurt evident on her voice, "But I came here to say something and dammit I'm going to say it." She took a deep ragged breath which she slowly exhaled, then opened her mouth to speak when the words failed her she repeated the process quickly and started in again.

"Hermione," She waited until the older girl raised her uncertain eyes to hers. Her breath once again stalled at the sheer beauty that emanated from them, but it took every once of will power she had not to take the girl into her arms when she saw her face was glistened from the tear. Ginny redoubled her efforts and began again. "Hermione, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not expecting anything from you all I want is the chance to show you how much I love you." Hermione gasped and Ginny nodded. "Yes, I'm in love with you, have been from the start really." Ginny gave a bittersweet smile. "I know you think you've changed and you have, I can see that, but your still that same girl... that same girl I feel in love with all that time ago. I know your broken, but all I want to do is fix you." She stepped closer bringing them within a half a foot of each other. She brought up her hand half way to Hermione's face, then let it drop again. Her hand began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, while she breathed deeply again looking for the strength to continue. "I..I hope you can let me take care of you for real this time." Before anyone could stop her she closed the distance between herself and Hermione and place a kiss on Hermione's cheek, before quickly retreating taking one last look into golden brown orbs, she turned and began to walk away.

Hermione frozen moments before quickly took a step forward and called out "Ginny..." As the red head turned Hermione's voice caught she had no idea what she wanted to say. The girl gave Hermione a small half smile.

"I'll wait" She called to Hermione. "I'll wait until you figure out what you want to say and when you want to say it... forever... if necessary." With that she walked away.

And in that moment Hermione Granger realized the hardest thing she ever had to do was watch Ginny Weaselly walk away.

**To all my reviewer thanks for the encouragement I very much appreciate it... For those of you who want to know what exactly happened to Hermione it will slowly start coming together in the next couple of chapters... And to those who wanted to have Ginny's point of view I was thinking about putting a chapter or two in a couple of chapters so you'll get the best of both worlds... Till the next chapter, which will hopefully be here much sooner then this one.**

**Oh and P.S. Please keep reviewing it gives me the motivation to keep going lol**


End file.
